The unlucky one
by Urijoshi
Summary: Marller has always been unlucky. She finds that her luck only gets worse as her best friend Urd moves in with her for a week. Yuri
1. Bad day

**A/N:**** I went through and changed a few things after deciding to start writing this again. Hope everyone likes. I'll be editing the second chapter as well soon.**

**Chapter 1:**** Bad Day**

Marller sighed and continued to lie on the ground. People walked past her as if she wasn't even there but she didn't care. If anything she was glad they didn't notice her there. She closed her eyes against the cold floor and cringed slightly as she heard her homework tear under some ones foot. Oh well...She had forgotten to finish it anyways. She cursed herself as she realized she would be late to class again because she had tripped and lost her papers. She didn't know why it surprised her. Stuff like this was always happening to her. She was once sitting in class and the light had fell straight from the ceiling and onto her head. Somehow, she was the only one who had gotten hit. She had also been hit by cars several times, tripped everyday at least twice, had more things dropped on her head that she could count, and never was able to succeed in anything she tried. The only thing that was lucky about her was the fact that she was still alive and even she wasn't exactly convinced it was luck. Perhaps it would have been better if one of her accidents had killed her.

She did not have to open her eyes to know she was there. She could always identify her from her scent which was a hint of the perfume she always wore and herbs. Marller found that she really liked the smell and could never find anything that smelled quite the same. It was the smell of her best friend, Urd. Someone she hated and loved at the same time. Urd was one of those girls that every one wished they were. She was clever, popular, and beautiful. She had long white hair that went down to her waist, caramel colored skin, piercing purple eyes that always had a mischievous glint in them, and of course, perfect breasts. Marller was almost the exact opposite. She had curly blond hair, a slightly boyish figure, pale skin and deep red eyes. She hated the way she looked. She supposed that's why she dressed in so much clothing that had to be dark red or black otherwise she wouldn't weir it. Unlike Urd, Marller was not very popular and was often considered a freak. Urd always called her names and picked on her. The two of them fought all the time and not just shouting. They had both gotten into a lot of trouble for beating the crap out of each other in the middle of school. No one would have guessed that the two had been best friends since they were in diapers.

Urd bent down next to her fallen friend and laughed "Now, now Ma-chan, it's not nap time yet."

Marller turned her head to glare at her for using the nickname Urd's mother, Hild, had given her. "Go away, Urd."

Urd frowned "What, I can't help my best friend get on her feet?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Since I woke up in a good mood."

"What, did Skuld die?"

"Sadly, no."

The two smiled and laughed. They both thought that Skuld was a pain but they also knew that Urd really did love her. Urd would die for either of her sisters in a heartbeat and not think twice about it. Of course, she would never say such a thing out loud, but she would do the same for Marller.

Marller groaned and got to her feet as the bell rang. Urd stayed to help Marller gather what was left of her papers before they walked off to their classes side by side. Marller waved as Urd turned the corner to head off to whatever class she had that hour while Marller continued forward to her Geometry class that she for some odd reason continued to fail due to lost homework...

The teacher, Mrs. Boriss, looked up as Marller walked into the class room as quietly as she could hoping not to be seen but as always, luck was not on her side. She hated Mrs. Boriss. She had once come in to find a bible sitting on her desk and that woman staring at her. Since then she has found this class to be her version of Hell.

"Late again?" Boriss asked and gave a grin that sent chills up Marller's back. "I believe that's you fourth time. Am I correct?"

Marller grunted in response. Mrs. Boriss grinned even broader "That's no surprise coming from you. Well, I really hate to do this," she said with a tone that clearly stated she had no such feeling, "but I have to give you a referral."

With a sigh and a defeated look on her face, Marller picked up the pink sheet of paper that had already been written out in anticipation for this moment. She really hated this class.

---

Urd sighed as she poured the powder that Marller had not bothered to learn the name of into the small container. "Cheer up, Ma-chan. You know as well as I do that you won't get into trouble for being late. The office doesn't care anymore. She can threaten and try all she wants but they won't punish you. If they punished you for every time you were late you would be expelled by now."

Marller poked her finger into the powder to have Urd's hand slap it away. Urd loved chemistry and Marller loved having the class with her knowing that Urd would be more than happy to do all the work when they did things as partners like labs. "I know but that doesn't mean I can't be mad at her for trying."

Urd smirked a little at her friend before adding a chemical to the powder that made it bubble over the edge of the container. Marller watched it quietly and tried to poke at the bubbles only to have her hand slapped away again. Marller glared but didn't try it again. Instead she pulled her Razor out of her pocket and placed the head phones into her ears to listen to the music that she had stored on the phone. With a tired grunt, Marller slammed her head down on the lab table. It was cold just like the floor had been. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Soon she was asleep leaving Urd to her passion.

Marller grunted a little as Urd shook her. "Get up, Ma-chan! Class is over! Besides you snore too loudly…"

Marller rubbed her eyes and tried not to yawn "I do not..."

The class began to exit the room after they gathered their belongings. Soon only Urd, Marller, and the chemistry teacher, a chubby old man who was balding, were left. Marller placed her phone back into her pocket as he came towards them "Excuse me Urd, but I have your father on the phone for you. Don't worry I will write you a pass."

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch Ma-chan!" She said cheerfully.

Marller looked away and started to leave the class "Whatever."

Urd laughed softly and turned to the teacher who held out the phone.

---

Marller slammed her notebook onto the table and plopped down in the uncomfortable plastic blue chair. She rested her head on the dull gray lunch table and wondered where Urd was and why her father had needed to call her in the middle of school. She didn't have to wonder long when she felt her familiar presence. Marller looked up to see Urd walking into the cafeteria. Her friends backed away from her as she stormed past them. They looked from one another, shocked at the leader's demeanor. Urd walked straight over to Marller who had the sudden urge to flee under the table. She shouted so loudly at Marller that the entire cafeteria turned to watch "You can tell that whore of a mother of mine that this won't work!"

Marller suddenly jumped to her feet as though all the fear had been drained from her and yelled even louder "Don't call Hild-sama a whore!"

"I'll call her whatever I damn well please! You tell her that I'm not going to live with her! I don't give a damn how much she claims to love me so she can stop trying to convince my father to send me off top her!!"

"Urd, what the hell are you talking about?!"

"My father just called telling me that I have to spend a week with Hild because he feels that I haven't given her a fair chance! I know this is her fault! Everything is her fault!"

"That's so stupid! How can everything be her fault?!"

"She's the one who raised me to be like her, she's the one who abandoned me and she's the one who won't leave me alone!"

"That's because she loves you! She wants you to forgive her!"

"Like hell I will! And what do you care?! She's not your mother! She never will be even if you are living with her! Your mother was a crackpot whore who couldn't keep her legs together and was left to die on the streets after she was rapped! Your mother is dead!"

Urd flew back on the floor as Marller's fist came in very hard contact with her face. She felt blood dripping down her mouth as she looked back up to see her friend looking down at her with hurt showing clearly in her eyes despite her furious expression "Screw you, Urd."

Cold wind slapped Marller in the face as she slammed the doors open that lead to the outside. She quickly crossed the street and into the small park that sat across from the high school. The area was deserted. The children that would normally play there where all in the elementary school that was a small distance behind. Marller often went there to think at night when the children were safe in their beds. She climbed to the top of the red and blue tower and sat on the slide.

Urd's words about her mother rang inside of her head. She was right. In some ways she did see Hild as her mother after her own had died and she was defiantly right about her birth mother. She banged her head against the bar that hung above the slide that was meant for children to grab onto as if trying to make the thoughts fall out of her head.

She stopped the attack on her head when she heard someone walking towards her. She looked up to see Urd climbing up with a notebook in her mouth, needing her hands to climb. Her nose had a faint stain of blood on it were Urd had clearly not properly washed it off before racing after her. She sat next to Marller without saying a word and handed her the notebook that she had left. Marller took it wordlessly and stared out into the distance as though she was trying to pay as little attention to Urd as possible. Urd rested her head on Marller's shoulder and didn't say anything. Marller began to wonder what it would be like living with Urd for a week. The thought send chills down her spin. They couldn't be together an hour without fighting, let alone a week.

Urd sighed and breathed in the scent of Marller's large hoodie. She was surprised to find that she smelled sweet and not like a guy. The thought actually made her giggle. Marller frowned at her "What?!"

"Nothing, it's just...well you smell like a girl."

Marller looked confused "Well what else am I supposed to smell like??"

Urd giggled again "Nothing, forget it."

Marller rolled her eyes "Whatever, you're weird."

Urd pretended to be offended "I am no such thing! You're a mean and horrible person, Ma-chan!"

Marller shook her head but smiled a little. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad living with her… the thought quickly left her as Urd reached up and grabbed a chunk of Marller's hair and pulled. Marller glared at her and tried in vain to release herself as Urd laughed at her.

It was going to be a long week.


	2. Welcome home

**Chapter 2****: Welcome Home.**

Sometimes, Marrler believed that Urd had two sides. One was good, the other bad. Today must be good she deiced as she watched Skuld cling to Urd's leg from the safety of her car. Urd sighed as she tried to pull the small black haired girl away from her. Skuld and Urd had always fought and claimed to hate each other but when it came down to it they really did love each other and the fact that Urd was leaving even for just a week tore her up inside. "Urd, please don't leave!!! I'll even let you tare you all my inventions and make fun of me but please don't go!" The small girl sobbed loudly.

"Skuld listen.." Urd said in a surprisingly genital voice as she bent down to be eye level with her youngest sister. "I have to leave. I will only be gone for a week. In the mean time I want you to behave for Belldandy and I'll make sure to call you, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Besides," Urd patted her head and smirked "If you want me to stop treating you like a kid you should probably stop crying."

Skuld suddenly looked as though she had been caught stealing a cookie "I wasn't crying!!!"

Urd chuckled softly "Of course you weren't."

Belldandy smiled at her sisters trying to remember this moment of the two getting along knowing it may never happen again. She walked towards her older sister and hugged her tightly. Marller thought Urd's dark skin and Belldadny light skin looked well together as they embraced. She wondered if her and Urd's skin would look good together too if they hugged. Marller quickly shook the idea out of her head as she tried to focus on something else. Her eyes wandered over to Belldandy's boyfriend, Keiichi. Marller couldn't understand why Urd's father would let him live with his daughter but she supposed it didn't matter. He was never home anyways. Urd's father was a doctor dedicated to saving lives. She supposed the idea that Urd had a good side and a bad side wasn't so crazy when she thought about it. After all. her father was a doctor and her mother was a lawyer. Good and evil. Belldandy and Skuld had a different mother than Urd but Marller didn't know who.

Marller looked up as she heard the car door open. Urd climbed in the passenger seat with an expression that told Marller very clearly that she didn't want to leave. "By the way how are you aloud to even be driving a car? I didn't know you got your license..."

Marller smirked "That's cuz I don't."

Urd sighed and said sarcastically "Wonderful."

Marller watched Urd put on her seat belt and tried desperately to think of something to say that would make her feel better. "We have a PS3!" She said hopfully knowing how much Urd loved video games. Urd didn't say anything and looked forward waiting for Marller to start the car. Marller wasn't going to give up that easily "We also have a flat-screen T.V and lots of sake!" Urd said nothing even at the mention of her favorite drink in the world. Marller sighed sadly and started the car. Urd watched her for a moment before deciding this wasn't Marller's fault and there was no reason she should be cold to her. "So...about this PS3..."

-----

Urd's mouth hung open as she walked into the large mansion. The outside had looked scary enough but the inside was like walking into a haunted house. The walls were made of stone and large metal bars hung on the windows as if they were in a prison. Urd had the sudden urge to flee for her life as they entered the living room. At first Urd was thrilled when she saw the large flat-screen hanging on the wall then she noticed the dark, huge, furry animal that was laying fast asleep on the floor. "Ma-marller...What is that thing... It looks like a wolf... but surely even my mother would not be crazy enough to keep one..."

Marller looked down to were Urd's finger was pointing "Oh, that just Hild-sama's dog Bailias."

"That thing is way to big to be just a dog..." Urd said while staring at the animal with fear.

Marller just shrugged and walked out of the room leaving Urd alone with the animal. Before she could run to fallow her friend the large dog lifted it's head and stared at her. Urd stood as still as she possibly could as the dog got to its feet. Urd let out a screech and clung to the wall as the giant dog ran towards her with its fangs bared and its furr bristled. Urd closed her eyes and waited for her death as the dog lept on top of her. Urd knew she was dead. She had to be. The dog was most certainly eating her remains. She could even feel his tongue sliding down her face and his teeth were...wait Urd thought quickly, the dog wasn't biting her. Slowly Urd opened one eye to see the dogs face right in hers licking her cheeks and wagging his tail as though greeting an old friend. Urd stared in disbelief as the dog barked playfully in her ear.

Marller laughed a little as she watched Bailias "play" with Urd who looked as though she was going to have a heart-attack. "Get down Bailias, before she messes herself." The dog obeyed and removed his paws from Urd's shoulder. Urd gratefully took the beer that Marller held out for her. "Hild-sama won't be home until about 10, so in the meantime." Marller pointed towards the PS3 that was attached to the T.V.

Urd grinned quickly forgetting about her frightning exprience with Bailias. "Prepare to get ur ass kicked, Ma-chan!!!"

----

Hild sighed tiredly as she walked into the hall and threw her coat on the floor.Her purple eyes that resembled Urd's like everything else about her seemed distant as she wondered why something seemed off. She listened hard and heard the T.V. in the living room and laughter. As far as Hild knew, Marller had no other friends except for her daughter and Hild found it hard to imagine that her daughter would ever come to her house. Hild quickly walked down the hall and turned sharply into the living room were the most unexpected sight Hild could possibly imagine was. Urd was sitting on the couch next to Marller with Bailias laying comfortably in her lap as the two friend splayed video games together without even the slightest hint that they had been arguing. It took Hild a moment to register this. After all, Bailias almost never came to anyone except herself and Marller, Urd hated her and most certinly would never come here willingly, and the two looked as though they were getting along. "Aaahh...Ma-chan, what's going on????"

Marller jumped as she heard the commanding woman's voice echo through the room. "Hild-sama!!!!"

Urd turned her head to face her mother but didn't say anything.

When Marller noticed the confused expression on Hild's face she began to wounder what exactly was going on herself "Uuumm Urd's supposed to be staying here for the week remember?"

"No." Hild said bluntly and confused.

"B-but, you and Urd's father talked about it! He said so! He said that she was supposed to stay here for a week to try living here!"

Hild tilted her head slightly with a pleasant smile on her face that wasn't fake or evil like it normally looked when she smiled at others "Did he? Well, I wish he would have at least told me first... I would have cleaned or something..."

Urd watched her mother carefully "He didn't say anything to you?"

Hild walked across the room and sat next to Urd. "No, he didn't. But I am happy to have you here anyways!" Hild hugged her daughter tightly who looked as though she was dealing with an annoying five year-old.

Hild grinned happily. The thought of her daughter staying her for even just a week made her more happy that she could ever truely express. Hild may be an evil person who cared very little about others but she did truly love her daughter no matter how much Urd tried to pull away from her. "Well, I would force you to stay up all night and drink with me but you have school and Im tired...So I'll do that tomorrow. There's a guest room down the hall for you to sleep in. Ma-chan can show you where it is." Hild had the sudden urge to kiss her forehead but decided not to risk getting killed.

------

Marller's eyes flashed open as she heard her door open. She layed silently in her bed waiting to hear more noise. Urd poked her head into Marller's dark room feeling slightly guilty for coming into her room without permission. Marller quickly pretended to be asleep as she saw Urd come into view. She felt her face glow red and hoped Urd couldn't see it as she felt the covers to her bed lift and a soft, warm body crawl in next to hers. The truth was that the house freaked Urd out and the thought of sleeping alone scared her but she was also to nervous to ask Marller to sleep with her so she was glad to find her already asleep. She would just have to wake up before her somehow and go back into her room before she noticed. She was unaware that Marller was wide awake and very aware of Urd curling up next to her.

It was about an hour before Marller finally heard Urd's breathing slow and feel her body completely relax next to hers. Marller turned slowly to face her. She looked so peaceful when she slept that Marller found it hard to imagine that it was the same girl. Marller gently raised her hand to Urd's cheek and touched it. Urd grunted a little but didn't wake up. Marller removed her hand not trusting herself completely. She wondered why she was suddenly feeling so nervous around Urd and having strange thoughts about her. She had never been attracted to anyone before so the idea was completely foreign to her. Sure, she had thought about other girls before but she had never actually liked anyone she knew.

Without thinking, Marller gently wrapped her arms around Urd and held her until she fell into a deep sleep next to her best friend and decided not to worry about it until she had to.


End file.
